Ahora somos Manada
by K.B.Dam
Summary: [UA]Una guerra explota en la mansión Hyuga mientras el matrimonio entre sus padres está de Luna de Miel. Kiba contra Hanabi, una contienda peligrosa. ¿Esto quebrará los lazos entre "hermanastro"? O, en cambio, ¿unirá a las familias? Lo único que saben Hinata y Neji es que se mantendrán alejados y evitaran que destruyan la casa de sus ancestros en el proceso.
1. Epílogo

Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, hija menor de Hiashi Hyuga, quien es un integrante importante de la gran familia Hyuga. Hyuga por aquí y Hyuga por allá. Durante el transcurso de mi vida, eso parecía ser importante, formar parte de mi familia debía ser envidiado. ¿En qué me equivocaba? A nuestro apellido pertenecían grandes empresas y teníamos a las personas más importantes en todos los campos empresariales que puedas imaginar. ¿Entonces, por qué ese insufrible chico no podía respetar eso? Siempre con su sonrisa sardónica por todas partes creyéndose el dueño de la casa. ¡La casa de mi familia, cabe destacar!

Irrespetuoso, irritante, poco instruido, eléctrico, inmaduro, él era Kiba.

El mejor amigo de mi hermana, y ahora…

… ¿Mi hermanastro?

Tenía que ser una broma, porque mi padre, mi GRAN padre, tan correcto y respetado, no se podía relacionar con esa clase de personas. ¿Verdad que no?

Ocurrió un día en particular, desde el amanecer todo había sido demasiado singular en la casa. Mi padre nos hizo vestirnos con nuestras ropas elegantes, excusándose que había invitado a unos amigos a cenar. Y me instó a ayudar a Hinata en la cocina, ¡EN LA COCINA! ¿Cómo le cabía en la cabeza que yo me acercara a más de cinco pasos de una estufa?

Y sus palabras exactas fueron, al colocarme frente a mi hermana:

\- Yo sé que puedes con esto.

Yo amo a mi padre, pero esas no eran palabras que dijera juntas, en el mismo contexto, o si quiera con el propósito con las que quiso decirlas.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – le inquirí a mi sorprendida hermana, quien tenía sumergidas sus manos en el agua con vinagre para la lechuga.

Ella me lo afirmó con la mirada.

Luego fue Neji, el pobre chico estaba de lo más tranquilo metido hasta la nariz en sus libros. Cuando Hiashi lo abordó. Todo concentrado en algo que lo tenía preocupado, al parecer.

\- Dime Neji… ¿no te gusta ninguna chica?

Neji no pudo más que observar a su tío, creyendo que estaba perdiendo el buen juicio. Hiashi no hacía ese tipo de preguntas personales y tan normales, Hiashi era tan reservado con sus cosas que respetaba el espacio de los demás. A veces en exceso, pero decidió soltar su lado curioso con Neji y éste sólo huyó por la tangente.

\- ¿Y qué le contestaste? – quise saber.

\- ¿No tienes una ensalada que envenenar? – y también huyó de mí molesto.

Cuando se hicieron las ocho de la noche, ya estábamos vestidos y acomodados para la cena elegante que mi padre avecinaba con tan descarado humor. ¿Acaso eran ánimos? ¿O era eso nerviosismo? No lo sabía, y eso me amargaba las entrañas.

Se sirvió la comida que mi hermana preparó, algo que simplemente pudo perfectamente hacer la cocinera, pero Hiashi pidió que fuera Hinata quien la prepara (detalle inquietante). Se acomodó la mesa para el alto nivel de nuestros invitados, que sólo mi padre conocía. Nos sentamos en ella y cuando estaba a punto de pedir retirarme a mi habitación, llegaron los tan misteriosos invitados.

Fue, personalmente, Hiashi quien abrió la puerta.

Cuando por ella entraron la pequeña familia Inuzuka.

¿Por qué ellos? ¿Acaso venían con los invitados importantes?

Sentados todos a la mesa, ya siendo conscientes de que estábamos reunidos los citados para la ocasión, el silencio insinuaba que el tema del que se venía a discutir allí debía tratarse con sumo cuidado. ¡Pero, yo no me podía andar con cuidado si nadie me decía que ocurría!

\- Y, ¿alguno de los adultos aquí presentes podrían iluminarnos con el motivo de esta cena? – inquirí, demasiado ansiosa para andar con educación.

\- Hanabi. – me amonestó levemente Neji, viéndome a través de los adornos florales.

\- Déjala, sobrino. Puedo entender que esté deseosa de saber qué ocurre, siempre has sido así, Hanabi. – los tres sabíamos que le seguía a la oración "No soportas que los demás sepan más que tú" por lo menos mi padre sí se andaba con cuidado frente a los invitados.

Veía los labios de mi padre separándose y volviéndose a juntar, pero sus palabras me eran desconocidas. Cosas como "salir juntos", "sostener una relación", "varios meses viéndonos" y más palabrería de esa índole, me hicieron creer lo peor.

Pero, aquello no podía ser. ¿Verdad?

Busqué respuestas en mi hermana y mi primo. Ambos, sin embargo, tenían los ojos puestos en mi padre, igual o más alarmados que yo.

Sus gestos de sorpresa me confirmaron mis sospechas, mis más increíbles y descabelladas sospechas.

Mi padre, y la señora Inuzuka… ¿casándose?

 _Esto no podía estar pasando…_

 _… Esto era un mal chiste…_

 _… Era imposible._

* * *

 **N.A** : ¡Buenas! Volví a la vida, esta vez con un HanabixKiba. No sé si los capítulos serán así de cortos, pero con el tiempo se verá :) Espero su opinión y que lograra recrear lo que quiero para esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer.

 ***Cambio y Fuera***


	2. Capítulo 1

**1**

Transcurrieron algunos segundos antes de que Hanabi lograra componer el gesto de absoluta sorpresa de su cara. Sus facciones se distorsionaron en lo que era una perfecta mueca de odio y desprecio que formaba parte de sus marcas registradas. Cruzó los brazos y, Hinata, quien era la receptora de todo ese mal humor, concilió una expresión de disculpa.

\- Así serán las cosas, Hanabi…

\- Él no puede quedarse aquí. – la cortó Hanabi, emanado tanto enojo que la alfombra bajo sus pies comenzó a humear.

Entonces, Hinata colocó los brazos en jarras y al hablar, podía sentirse la determinación.

\- **Vivirá** aquí, eso hacen las familias, vivir junta y quererse.

\- No lo quiero y nunca lo querré. Al igual, que no lo quiero viviendo con nosotros. ¡Es una completa locura! ¿A quién se le ocurre? ¿No tienen su propia casa?

Hinata sacudió una mano a la altura de la nariz para dispersar el humo y el olor a alfombra quemada que ascendía desde los pies de Hanabi.

\- Claro que tienen su propia casa, Hanabi. No son unos recogidos…

\- Comienzas a acercarte a mi sospecha de este matrimonio. – siseó con tanta malicia que ha cualquiera se le detendría el corazón, pero era su hermana mayor a quién le transmitía sus más fuertes técnicas de intimidación.

\- Serás buena y no mencionaras nada de eso cuando estén ellos cerca, no se lo merecen. No han sido otra cosa que muy encantadores contigo. – le recordó la mayor, adoptando su usual tono dulce.

\- ¿Qué es "eso"? ¿Que creo que esto es un matrimonio por conveniencia?

\- Hanabi, aunque comparta tu opinión de que esta unión resulta bastante increíble sino es un matrimonio por asuntos financieros de un solo beneficiario, es lo que es y ya está a punto de hacerse un hecho. Por lo tanto, te sugiero que ahorres tus energías para algo más productivo, - Neji se acercaba bajando por los escalones del recibidor hasta donde se encontraban ambas hermanas, con su distintivo porte de elegancia y una taza de té frío, el cual vertió a los pies de la menor para apagar el fuego -, como por ejemplo, conseguir no quemar nuestra casa.

Las palabras salieron amortiguadas a través de los dientes de Hanabi.

\- Sin groserías, Hanabi. – corrigió con suavidad Hinata.

\- Vamos, tú tienes que estar de mi lado, Neji. A ti también te parece mal que Kiba viva con nosotros. – se sacudió un poco el té de sus zapatos.

\- Sí, pero para algo existen las puertas y esta casa es bastante grande para mantenerme lejos de él.

\- Por favor, - intervino Hinata -, ustedes han estado con Kiba, él ha estado aquí y nunca ha sido una molestia para ustedes.

\- Una cosa son visitas y otra es vivir, todo los días, Hinata. – dijo Hanabi.

\- Yo sólo lo tolero por ti. – Neji se cubrió de hombros.

\- Entonces, háganlo por nuestro papá.

Hanabi apretó tanto los labios que se tornaron blancos, pero sin ningún otro argumento, se marchó por donde había llegado Neji. Y este, intercambió miradas con su prima.

\- ¿Serás mi apoyo cuando intenten matarse?

\- También puedo ser el réferi, será interesante…

\- Neji. – Hinata lo miró con ternura.

\- Sólo digo que será interesante ver cómo Hanabi canaliza toda su ira con alguien que no sea el router del Internet o las donas de maní sin trocitos de maní.

Se sonrieron y entre los dos, terminaron de extinguir los últimos indicios del pequeño incendio, culminando con arrimar el pesado mueble para tapar la marca chamuscada.

* * *

 **N.A** : Dentro de dos cap aparecerá Kiba n.n Intentaré actualizar seguido, después de todo, son cortos los caps.

 _*Cambio y Fuera*_


	3. Capítulo 2

**2**

Otra moneda terminó rodando debajo del sofá y ante su huida, los dos primos bufaron.

\- La suerte nos está queriendo decir algo. – reflexionó Hinata, viendo el punto por donde se había dado a la fuga su quinta moneda.

\- Sí, que tenemos que atraparla antes de que caiga al suelo.

\- Eso no, Neji. Tenemos que contarle sin rodeos. Será mejor antes de que suceda.

Neji dirigió los ojos albinos al techo, antes de volver a enfocarlos en su prima.

\- ¿Piedra, papel o tijera?

\- ¡No! Ya basta, ¿sí? Es Hanabi, no una casa embrujada a la que pretendemos entrar.

\- _Embrujada_ se portará ella cuando se lo contemos.

Hinata enarcó las cejas. Entre impresionada por la actitud de su primo y un poco indecisa.

\- Lo haremos juntos, así podremos calmarla en caso de que se lo tome mal. - no quería reconocer que la situación no le producía ni el más mínimo asomo de iniciativa, si tanto insistía en hacerlo, era porque sabía es lo correcto. A veces, se cansaba de ella misma y su molesta costumbre de hacer el bien.

\- Por favor, Hinata, por supuesto que se lo tomará mal. **Yo** lo tomaría mal, pero no tengo tan mala suerte como para estar en el puesto de Hanabi. La forma más inteligente con la que podemos darle cara a este asunto, es insinuárselo hasta que ella de con la cuestión por sí sola, así tendrá tiempo de pensarlo. Tal vez, nos libremos de la etapa de negación y pasemos a la aceptación sin contratiempos.

La chica se ahorró la opinión que tenía sobre ese plan, no le parecía muy justo –obvio, hablábamos de Hinata- para Hanabi. Aunque podía entender el punto de vista de su primo, su pequeña hermanita podía ser bastante irascible cuando se lo proponía; y al tratarse de Kiba, era un campo inexplorado que, como avanzaban las cosas, parecía lograba intensificar su carácter. Pero, por eso mismo, quería decírselo; entre Neji y ella podrían hacer ver las cosas mejor.

\- Será mañana, ¿sí? Cuando llegue de su práctica. Lo haremos juntos y seremos tolerantes con ella.

Neji soltó un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué no? Será una buena velada. – cedió el mayor, carente de emoción por la primicia.

Ella sonrió, en el preciso momento en que su padre ingresaba a la habitación y se acercaba.

\- ¿Cómo están, hijos? – claro, desde el extraño acontecimiento del anuncio de la unión matrimonial, Hiashi había adoptado la costumbre de llamarlos "hijos" con tanta normalidad como si lo fuera usado toda la vida. Ya los tres se habían adaptado y no se extrañaban.

Poco querían saber del exacto motivo por el que la matrona Inuzuka conseguía ese cambio positivo en el siempre-cara-de-culo Hiashi; lo único que estaba en la comprensión de los tres primos era el simple hecho que -al parecer- la influencia femenina había ablandado un poco el corazón reforzado, tras la muerte de la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, por sólido y helado cemento. Desde su aparición, el hombre se mostraba menos tenso y más en paz con el mundo, algo que agradecían internamente sus hijas y sobrino.

\- Bien. – contestaron al unísono.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? - preguntó Hinata, mientras su padre depositaba un casto beso en su coronilla –por cierto, también estaba más reacio a demostrar afecto y tener contacto físico-.

\- Como siempre, nada importante qué contar. – contestó él, dirigiéndose a apretar el hombro de Neji en señal de saludo -. ¿Ustedes?

\- Hemos estado dedicándonos al juego de azar. – Neji miró significativamente a Hinata, quien sólo río divertida.

\- Se oye bien, pero recuerden, todo en exceso es malo. - comentó antes de que entrara esta vez una Hanabi visiblemente agotada.

Arrastrando su equipo de tenis por todo el salón, lo dejó tirado a medio camino y se quedó de pie tambaleante, un poco encogida de hombros y desganada.

\- Hola, papá. – y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, poniéndose de puntitas -. Hola, hermana, Neji.

Contestaron al saludo; con dulzura, Hinata; y con estoicidad, Neji.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica? – se le adelantó Hiashi, cuando Hinata estaba a punto de hablar.

\- Muy bien, tuvimos un encuentro bastante parejo, pudieron darme pelea antes de ceder. – y la chica sonrió con arrogancia, muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Hiashi palmeó su hombro, devolviéndole una sonrisa paternal.

\- Prometo ir para tu próximo torneo. – le dijo, comenzando a marcharse hacia las escaleras, sabían todos, a su oficina. Ya estaba a mitad de los escalones, cuando giro la cabeza y retrocedió algunos escalones -. Por cierto, ¿ya te lo dijeron? Kiba se alojará en la habitación contigua a la tuya, mañana vendrán unos trabajadores a trasladar las cosas de esa habitación al ático.

E inocente del caos que había desatado, continúo su camino hacia el piso superior.

Neji y Hinata manifestaron expresiones de horror y angustia. Ambos viendo las muecas de sorpresa que portaban cada uno, antes de mirar a Hanabi.

La chica veía las escaleras, como si esperara ver regresar a su padre y decirle que era una broma lo dicho hacia sólo unos segundos. Cuando pasó el tiempo, y no sucedió, procedió a buscar respuestas en Hinata y Neji. Encontró en sus muecas contorsionadas, unas palabras que los primos temían y esperaban no tener que pronunciar. Sus facciones se endurecieron tanto que parecía estar bajo un hechizo que la volvió de piedra, y fue toda una sorpresa cuando gesticuló muy claramente:

\- Lo mataré y así nadie ocupará ese cuarto.

Los mayores intercambiaron miradas, sabedores de que aquello sólo era el filtro en que se colaba la mera posibilidad de que Kiba estaría a sólo unos pasos de la habitación de Hanabi. Lo peor se alargaría hasta dentro de dos días, en el que el chico Inuzuka ocuparía la habitación, y oficialmente, viviría en la mansión Hyuga.

\- ¿Piedra, papel o tijera para saber quién se encargará de que no lo mate? - ofreció Hinata.

Y procedieron a cantar la típica canción, mientras que bajo los ojos de Hanabi se construían planes homicidas que poner en ejecución lo antes posible.

* * *

 **N.A** : Ya falta poco para que haga su aparición Kiba (: Gracias por leer.

 _*Cambio y Fuera*_


End file.
